the dilemma of fuji and tezuka
by WonderDaze
Summary: what if tezuka becomes a father and fuji becomes the mother without bearing any child?tezxfuji
1. holding hands

**The Dilemma of Tezuka Kunimitsu**

Hi!!! This is my first ever fanfic and I don't know what'll happen , I'm just going to write and write so please don't kill me!! hides comments and reviews are important for me so please do so….I'm looking for someone who wants to beta this story…please help!!!-

"…" – dialogue, speech etc.

'…' - thoughts

>… - action, sound effects

Chapter One: holding hands

As the cold wind passed two figures walking down through the lane going to the courts…

"Fuji let go, people might see us…"

'Stop doing this Fuji…, I might fall deeper in love with you… NOT that I don't want to but I might lose control of myself and do something that you would regret after …'

But the tensai still won't let go of his hands, they're nearing the park now…

"Don't you want me to hold your hand mitsu?" pouts who could resist this?? Tezuka just frowned trying hard not to look at his tensai… but the tensai is so adorable and too irresistible but tezuka still wouldn't give in…

"…" tezuka didn't answer, feeling hurt Fuji let go of the ever cold tezuka and ran to his waiting team mates waiting in the courts still wearing his ever effective smile and closing his eyes concealing his sadness and disappointment from his teammates…

They've been going out for almost a month already but a tezuka still remains indifferent…that hurts the tensai more…he would have to talk to his buchou regarding this matter later…

_**Flashback**_

**Tezuka's residence: Kunimitsu's room **

knock, knock

"Kunimitsu dear, there's phone call for you" his mom gave him a nice loving smile before she gave him the phone, tezuka gave his mom one of his rarest smile a smile that only a few people are privileged to see…he only gives his precious smile to people who are very close to his heart….

"Fuji" ohww how would he love to hug and kiss his boyfriend now…he wanted to see Fuji's smile, Fuji's cerulean eyes, Fuji's sexy body…wait sexy?? He's getting hard just thinking of his tensai… he forgot he has a phone call when…cough the person on the other line was clearly getting irritated judging by his tone…

"Fuji" Tezuka's cold voice said.

"Ne mitsu, do you want to go and play tennis with our teammates later?"

"Hn…"

"It's settled then, pick me up at 12:00 o'clock ok? "

"Hn..."

"Love you mitsu!!!"

Then Fuji hung up…

Tezuka laid down in his bed closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath something like "love you too shu…" before he let sleep take over him…

**12:45 nn in front of the Fuji residence **

"Ne mitsu you aren't usually late…" said the tensai in a trembling voice…he couldn't help his arms from shaking and his brows from fidgeting…the buchou was late… the buchou didn't even text him or called him to inform him that he would be late… the tensai was half surprised that the buchou was late for the first time and also was half angry and sad about the same reason with the other half…

"I fell asleep"

Tapping the tensai's back…wait... OMG!!! He was touching Fuji's back!!!! Fuji's sexy back!!! He retreated his hand Fighting hard to remain calm and not let Fuji see his growing erection( yes erection…) he tried to think of his **favorite** things that would take his mind off the tensai's sexy back…

' tennis… no, books…, no, bunnies…yes this would do… a cute brown bunny with blue eyes and a sexy body… Wait….what the hell??!! A sexy bunny?!

"Fine then, but you should hold my hand until we meet our team mates at the court okay?

"…" this wouldn't help the buchou's condition at all but this is the only thing he can do for his tensai…

And besides no one disagrees with Fuji when he's irritated…even buchou…

_end flashback_

After the game the tensai went and took a shower slightly making his stress level go down by a few notches…

After that he changed clothes and prepared to leave…. He searched for his buchou… he was going to ask what's wrong with him lately getting cold suddenly like that after they became lovers…

Clutching his tennis bag he got out of the locker room playing with a tennis ball in his hands and looked for tezuka… he found him right behind a sakura tree… a foreign arm around the buchou as if the tall man's body was a life saving device for a drowning person…

He recognized the person hugging his tezuka's waist…it was echizen…

Sadness rushed into him just like having a splash of cold water right into his face…

He dropped the bright green ball and with a loud thump the two was surprised… Fuji turned around and ran away without looking back…

he was sad…

he was broken…

please comment/review this is very important for me...should i continue this story or remove it?


	2. A Son to be

**hi everyone!! okay at first when I was writing this fic I dont have any plot thanks to vierblith-sama's review it sparked something inside my small brain... so please read hope you'll like it... **

**to all the people that reviewed thanks...I'll post their names on the next chapter...- **

**and one more thing...**

**more reviews!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Son to be….**

Tezuka's brain was frozen because of shock….

Fuji misunderstood what he saw… good thing his instincts turned up and ran after his tensai…

Muttering an almost inaudible "tsk… I'll talk to you later…" to Echizen…

Echizen was left there crying…

_Flashback…_

_-3 days ago-_

Echizen woke up and noticed a distinct smell….smoke…something was burning!! He ran out of his room and saw the whole living room ablaze he swiftly ran to his parent's room but a big pillar of flaming wood blocked their door.

He heard them screaming asking for help... He can't do anything… He screamed and screamed for help… then everything went black…

Luckily a neighbor was able to the see fire and immediately called for help…

And almost immediately the firemen came it took them almost half an hour to extinguish the fire…

They were able to get the kid outside safely before he suffocated and was sent to the hospital immediately….

After another hour the firemen were able to find two bodies that were almost unrecognizable…they were as black as coal, their hair almost reduced to nothing, but the thing that marveled the police was the two bodies were still holding hands and covering what seems to be a small trap door…

The police was able to extract two notes and one envelop containing important documents… the first note contained as the police pointed out the next guardian for their son. And the second one was clearly written while in a rush saying:

_Be a good boy echizen…be strong…we love you…sorry we can't be with you anymore…goodbye…_

_Love _

_Mom and dad_

_-End flashback-_

Tezuka was able to catch up with Fuji…

"Fuji!!!" Fuji stopped looking at him with sadness visible through his eyes…

"Why did you do it Tezuka?" Tezuka was taken aback by Fuji's empty gaze…

"Why?"

Tezuka wasn't able to hold back anymore…

He reached and hugged the tensai closing the remaining space between them with as kiss…

Fuji sobbed… "Shhh...Shu...nothing is happening with me and Echizen so please stop crying…" He planted another soft kiss at the tensai's cheek…

"Really mitsu?" Fuji looked up to his buchou…

"Hn…"

"Sorry for being jealous…"

"Don't be… He'll be my son anyways…" Tezuka shrugged…

"What?!" Fuji fainted…


End file.
